I Think I Got My Answer
by spit-fire extraordinaire
Summary: "I think I'm in love with Brian..." How this conversation should really go. Because no one EVER wants to hear those words come out of Chloe's mouth.


**So, like most everyone else, I saw the preview for "Road Trip" and I hated it. I absolutely hated it. This is me trying to make it better. **

**I love you, Alek (I really hope she doesn't break his heart)**

* * *

><p>I was just sitting there, horrified by my thoughts, I had to talk to someone about this! But…everyone I would normally talk to was cheering for Alek and hoping that he would win my heart. How could I do that to them? To ALEK? He'll be crushed when he founds out… Oh no, what have I done? "Chloe? Sweetie, what's wrong?" My mom asked worriedly.<p>

"Mom…I…I think I'm in love with Brian." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" I didn't answer her, I just starting crying…So my mom figured it out on her own. "Oh…Alek."

I nodded my head, "Yeah." I said. "What do I do, mom?" I asked her. "Why do I feel so bad?"

"Maybe you're not in love with Brian." She said gently, as if she feared she would break me. "I know, you have all these feelings but you're a teenager, you have hormones. And I'm sorry but maybe this is all just a little crush. You never really went out with him anyways…Right?"

"I guess…But Mom, how can I be in love with Alek?"

"He seems pretty brave and sweet to me, Chlo." She said patting my hair.

For the first time in this conversation, I smiled. "Yeah…yeah he is."

"Chloe?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "Who would be more heartbroken?" I didn't have to ask her to elaborate because I knew what she meant.

"Alek." I said without a moment's hesitation.

"Well then…he loves you more then Brian. But the question is do you settle for second-best because he's easier and he was there first, or do you get the best the world can offer you?" With that, she left me sitting there. Wow. Great, Mom.

I just…Brian was so sweet, he was so handsome, and…I didn't really know him. But isn't that what love does? It bridges the gap between two people, even though it seems like they do not know one another.

This was my mind set going up to my room, which was currently filled by a tall, muscular, blonde British Mai. "'I think I'm in love with Brian'?" He growled. "Care to explain?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Besides…we both know I can't be with him…" I said weakly, still surprised that he was in my room.

"Chloe, I don't think I can take more of this…" He said, refusing to meet my eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked urgently, taking a step closer to him.

"I can't take your constant going back and forth. One moment, you chose me. The next, it's you and Brian. I just…I can't take it anymore." This time, he met my eyes. And I almost wished I didn't want him to. Those beautiful eyes held so much hurt that I almost lost another life just seeing them like that.

"Alek…I'm so sorry."

"You can't always be sorry, Chloe! You have to make a choice. And I think I know who it's going to be…Tell me, how was that trip?"

"I…uh…how did you know-Amy…" What? There are some things a girl has to tell her best friend. "Look, I backed out at the last second. We didn't kiss."

"But you would've. Isn't that illegal?" He asked bitterly.

"Alek!"

"Chloe, why can't you see that I would DIE for you, I would KILL for you. And you're hung up on Brian."

"Alek-I…it's complicated."

We sat in silence for a long time before he finally stood up and made his way to my window but before he left, he turned around and said, "Your mum's missing. Who do you call?"

"You." I said instantly, not because it's what he wanted but because it was the truth.

That seemed to give him an answer. "Then I'll wait for you." Then he was gone…

"_Then I'll wait for you." _

I think I got my answer…

* * *

><p><strong>So…how was it? Did you like it? <strong>

**Hey, do ya'll want me to do another fic that's like "How Youtube Is Allpowerful" you seemed to really like it and I liked writing it. So tell me what you think. **

**Love Always,**

**Spit-Fire Extraordinaire **


End file.
